Keeping Her Safe
by xxedward'sgalxx
Summary: I wrote this short-story for my english coursework and thought I would post it on here. Please R&R. A/N I know people have been reding this but i would really appreciate some reviews.


**Disclaimer**: I am not Stephenie Mayer. I do not own Twilight or the characters.

* * *

Keeping Her Safe

As I sped down the twisty road, deeper into forest, my mind was a tangle of thoughts. Why did my family have to be so annoying? My life was just a pain at the moment- well if that's what you would call my existence. I had just about had enough of Peter; the only thing that was keeping me here was Kristen. Even while I was with her, I couldn't be myself.

I was through the forest in seconds and was nearing the edge of town. As I started to slow down, my mind became clear. What Peter was doing was not just for me but for all of us; I knew he meant well.

Driving wasn't going to solve anything. My car was ready to take off at any moment but what was the point in that. If I took off without telling anyone I would upset Kristen. I wasn't sure if she would be able to take me leaving again. The road was clear so I did a quick U-turn and began to head home. The sun had started to appear from behind the clouds. As the sun's rays began to shine through the window screen my ice cold skin began to glisten. The warmth was relaxing; it was just like being with Kristen.

At that moment I decided that today would be the day. She shouldn't be kept in the dark, it wasn't fair. I would take Kristen, up the mountain to the baseball clearing, and show here what I really am. The sun would be bright; the air cool and no-one would be around.

Once I was home I headed up to Peter's office. Before I went to Kristen's I need to apologise to my father for my appalling behaviour earlier. I knocked on his door and walked in. Ashley had obviously spoken to him; he was sat behind his desk waiting for me to enter. He understood and let me go and find Kristen.

I knew she would probably be at home, so that was the first place I checked. My luck was in- she was sitting at the dining room table, in her house, reading her tatty book, which her mother had given to her. I hopped out of my car and headed up the gravel garden path. As I reached the door it flung open- she had obviously heard my car coming.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you would like to come with me into the forest. I believe I have to show you something, since the sun is out today."

"Oh. Ok. I will just leave a note for my dad," she replied.

"I will meet you my car," I told her.

I sat in my car while she was getting ready. I tried to prepare myself; for what I was going to say and the smell of her sweet blood as she sat in the car. A moment later I heard the front door shut and I looked up to see her coming towards my car. As I leaned over to open her door she stumbled over her own feet. That was what I loved about her so much.

We drove in the car in silence. When we reached the end of the road we got out of the car and began the small hike up the mountain. On the way she tripped a couple of times but I managed to catch her, she only scraped her palms and stained her jeans.

It didn't take that long to reach the clearing. I stayed in the shadows and waited for her to walk into the sun first.

Her heart was beating as fast as bee's wings; she slowly walked into the clearing. I followed and I held my breath. I prayed that she wouldn't turn around to look at me. My skin was glistening; it was like someone had spilt glitter all over me. As we neared the centre she stopped, laid down and closed her eyes. I joined her, hoping it wouldn't make her nervous.

"Are you going to tell me?" She cautiously asked.

"I am dangerous, something you don't need in your life. I put you at risk every second I spend with you," I replied.

Her eyes flickered open and she gasped as my sparkling skin caught her eyes.

"What are you? I had my theories but nothing as spectacular as this," she chocked as she sat up and moved a little away from me.

"I think it would be best if you let me explain." She stayed silent, still staring at me. "My family and I are different from everyone, we are vampires." It made me cringe as I said the word out loud. I carried on barley audible to human ears. "We are dangerous to humans. There are many aspects to being a vampire. My family tries to live in harmony with humans but at times it becomes difficult. For example when the sun shines we can't be seen otherwise it would be obvious we weren't human."

"Is that why you disappear from school when the sun shines?" She whispered, intrigued.

She took it much better than I thought she would of. Kristen was the first person in Forks to find out what we are. Suddenly she became very still her eyes glazed over and a scared expression painted itself on her face.

"What's the matter?" I enquired.

"I – I saw something in the forest," she stuttered, "It was like to ice blue eyes staring at me.

I knew what it. It was a 'tracker'. We need to leave. Now.

"Get up now," I almost shouted at her. "Get on my back and close your eyes. We need to get back to Peter immediately." She followed my instructions.

Once she was on my back I raced through the forest at unimaginable speed. As soon as we reached the car, I hurried her towards the passenger door and dug out my phone. I stomped on the accelerator and began to speak to Peter from my phone. The journey was half as long as it had been this morning and we were back at my house in no time.

Peter was waiting on the front doorstep, with the rest of my family in the living room gathering items together. The cars were sitting with their engines running ready for us to get Kristen out of this mess.

A tracker'was bad news. He would hunt Kristen, for her blood. Unless we can stop him, Kristen's life is over.

Ashley and Jackson had taken Kristen south in their car. Peter, the rest of my family and I would stay in Forks to try and find out what his plan is. As soon as we knew I would be heading down South to find Kristen and bring her back safe.

Days passed and we had no contact from Ashley, Jackson or Kristen, that was a good thing though and soon we would all be back together in Forks.

It was a sunny Saturday morning and I had heard my phone buzz; it was on the table in the kitchen. I raced to find it. One Missed call from Kristen.

"Dam," I cursed, under my breath. I listened to the message:

"Hi Edward I am so sorry to have to do this. I know where the tracker is and I'm going to meet him tomorrow. I can't let myself be a problem to your family, they must think I'm and idiot. Please don't worry about me. I love you. Bye." And then the dialling tone.

I began to panic; I needed to stop her. My car was in the garage, I should be able to find her before she does anything rash. I could not get the car to go fast enough; I need to find her. On my way south I called Ashley and Jackson they were under the assumption that Kristen had gone for a walk along the beach. What they failed to realise was their car had been taken by Kristen in an attempt to get away.

Eventually I found her scent, it was heading towards a derelict part of the town, I passed many empty warehouses till I lost her scent. She must have gone inside one of the buildings. While I traced he scent on foot, my phone began buzzing it was Peter, he was on his way down with Elizabeth- they had to go north first because of a road closure, but Ashley and Jackson would be meeting Kellen and Nikki, on their way down so that there were more of us than there was of them. At least I knew I could rely on my family to help me.

Her scent became stronger; I followed it into one of the darkest buildings in the industrial unit. Only to find a note, in the doorway, from the tracker

'It's too late Edward. You know it is.'

A growl erupted from my chest and echoed around the large room. She had been here. I knew it. My instincts told me to follow the smell to the back of the warehouse. The further I entered the building the more worried I became. Then I saw a door leading into an office. The door was shut but I could here a muffled voice coming from inside. There was a small window in the top of the door, so I went over a peered in. Kristen was sat on the floor up the back corner. Her arms were hugging her legs and tears were streaming down her face. Her left arm had been injured but I couldn't see how badly. I couldn't bear it to see her in pain.

Soon Ashley, Jackson, Nikki and Kellen would be here, but would they get here quick enough, to help me save Kristen. Would I have to try and save her myself? I slumped down against the wall, I knew I had to wait I was putting more danger on Kristen if I was to go in now. Ten minutes later, they arrived. We made a plan. On the count of three we would charge the door, and try to save Kristen.

"ONE – TWO – THREE"

The door crashed out of the way and the tracker jumped up from the floor. I stood face to face with him. Everyone around me had stopped and turned to watch us. I could hear Kristen's sharp, worried breathing coming from the shadows. No one could deny it, she had been brave- but now she was terrified as he stepped towards me. Kellen and Jackson were behind me their minds just a blur of thoughts. Ashley and Nikki were crouched ready to attack, but where was Peter and Elizabeth. Then I heard a car's wheels screech to a halt outside. The doors at the back of the room banged open and they came walking through. Kristen's breathing was becoming more erratic and I was worried about her but could not go and see her.

The tracker needed to be finished off - once and for all. I would not let him hurt or destroy anybody else like he had done to Kristen and me.

Suddenly I could faintly see Kristen moving trying to find something to stop the heavy bleeding from her tattered arm. The sweet smell of blood drifted past the trackers nose. He growled. The smell used to be intoxicating to me but I managed to fight the urge to take her life.

Behind me Peter had began to get his medical things ready to treat Kristen. I inched forward, crouching lower, and then I sprang. As he hit the wall I jumped off of him and ran to Kristen. I knew that the tracker was no match for Kellen's strength and Jackson's knowledge. Kristen screamed in pain as I reached her. Peter was with us in a millisecond and began treating I her. I just hoped she was ok.

I spent the next month at the local hospital; Kristen survived but she was critically ill. While she was bleeding, she lost lots of blood and was in the special care for nearly a week. Her mum and dad came and went but I always stayed. I promised I would never leave her side. Peter was her main doctor who came in every hour or so to check up on Kristen and also he came because he was worried about me. I hadn't been to hunt for almost 2 months. One day he was so worried about me he brought a blood bag from the hospital stocks. I gladly accepted it but still wouldn't leave her side to go and hunt properly.

Four weeks and two days after Kristen was admitted to the hospital, she is allowed to go home- on one condition. She stays at mine where she can be checked by Peter every four hours. By the look on her face she was pleased to have an excuse to spend more time with me. I knew Ashley was pleased as well; now she would have a friend and would stop pestering me.

Once Peter had confirmed that she was back to normal- well as normal as she could be- she was allowed to move back to her own house and start school again.

I truly had found the meaning of my existence. All I had to do know was keep her safe.


End file.
